Chel's Story
by Attack on Skylar
Summary: "You've got your reasons...and I've got mine"...What was her reason for wanting to flee the magical City of Gold? (my take on her back story)


**A/N so, they never got into why Chel wanted to leave El Dorado so badly. So, I have come up with my own idea as to why she wanted to. This is her backstory. **_**Italics mean it is Chel's story**_

"Chel," Miguel began, nudging her arm "you never told us why you wanted to leave the city" he chuckled "you kind of left it open ended and I personally want to know". The two con men and the native girl sat around a small campfire they had set up deep in the jungle. They had left the city a short while ago.

"Yeah, I'm pretty curious myself" Tulio added, scooching in closer to Miguel and popping his head out to look in Chel's direction. Chel rolled her eyes, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Honestly, I had thought you two had forgotten about it…." She muttered "but I might as well explain" the two Spaniards smiled gleefully, making themselves comfortable ready for the story.

"It was about a year before you two came to the city. I actually had a family..."

"WHAT?" the two conmen shouted in surprise. Chel jumped slightly at the yelps of her friends.

"Would you just let me tell the story" she huffed. The men bowed their heads in apology as Chel began again

_My family consisted of me, my mother, my father, and my sister Tepin. My father was one of the more known families in the city. My father was a potter. He was one of the best in the city. My mother was a common house wife, there to clean, cook, and to take care of Tepin and I. Tepin was a year younger than me. She was my best friend; a true beauty beyond compare. An hourglass body complete charcoal locks cut clean to her mid-back, bangs beautifully framing her heart-shaped face, smooth Caramel skin that glowed in the hot, golden sun and those eyes; a rare sea-blue. To me, she was the embodiment of a perfect female. Growing up, she was the only person I felt remotely comfortable to be around. When the world was cruel, she was the light that guided me. She was so full of hope and pure, kindness. She was a rare human indeed. _

_I genuinely despised most of the human race. Mostly, I despised the man known as Rehknan; the high priest. He was a snake of man, who spat his venom-filled words towards the city; calling us filthy, heinous creatures of hell. Our new city chief, Tannabok, wasn't too keen on him but kept him because he seemed to have brainwashed the people and they would be furious if he took him out of power. We weren't worthy of love from the gods in Rehknan's eyes; his black, soulless eyes. I shivered at the very thought of that man. Tepin was utterly terrified of that man. Her dreams at night would be consumed by nightmares of him and his words towards her. He thought of her as an evil omen. "Native women born with blue eyes were temptresses and used their beauty to take men in and rob them blind" is what he had told Tepin. That day, she had come home, eyes glassy and wet _

"_Sister! I am not the temptress Rehknan speaks of! I'm truly not!" she pleaded in front of me, hugging my legs tightly. I was shocked that such a happy person, had been driven to fear from a man who spoke of rubbish written in a book which he chose to follow. I unhooked her thin arms from around my calves, bending down to meet her eyes. _

"_Tepin, Rehknan is a cruel man who thinks himself as the only pure soul known to existence. But all of which is not true, as you are the purest of them all, and you are by no means a temptress. For your heart is too good to have such intentions" I whispered, running my thumb under her eyes; catching the falling tears that spilled. Tepin's beautiful smile painted her face as she flung her arms around my neck. _

"_Thank you, Chel" she said in a hushed voice. _

_3 years had passed since those days, I was 19 and Tepin was 18. Rehknan was no longer our high priest, his son, Tzekkle Kahn, had taken over in his father's place. Tepin was still the most beautiful girl in the city, to me at least. She was more of a social outcast then she had ever been in my life. People saw her as a temptress and nothing more. I stayed by her through it all. Her happiness faded until there was no more. It pained me to see my dear sister turned away from the world by her looks. She was pure at heart and kind at soul. Tzekkle Kahn followed in his father's footsteps, including the hatred he held for Tepin. But, unlike his father, he decided to put an end to her "temptress" ways…_

_It was another day in El Dorado. It had been colder than usual and the clouds dusted over the sun ever so slightly. My mother had been in in the depths of the city, probably conversing with her friends she fetched water with, and my father was in the temple with the chief discussing his new pots. Tepin and I had stayed in for the day. But of course, on this day, we just had to be disturbed. A knock sounded at the front of our small home. _

"_I'll get it" Tepin said with a soft smile. I heard the door open followed by a muffled conversation with a familiar male voice. With curiosity getting the best of me, I slowly got up from my position on my sleeping mat and moved towards the door. I was shocked to find Tzekkle Kahn standing at our door, conversing with the ever-so-frightened, Tepin. _

"_My dear, may I invite you out for a stroll about the city?" he asked my sister, a sinister smile gracing his ugly face. I stepped in front of my sister, eyes glowing in anger. _

"_No you may not" I answered for her "your father falsely accused her of being a temptress by appearance. We do not wish to get involved with you or your family" I growled. I then felt a hand touch my shoulder gently from behind, turning to see Tepin. _

"_Sister, it is okay. He seems to be of good intentions. I promise you this will be okay" she whispered, eyes filled with the happiness I hadn't seen in forever; happy someone was there to finally talk to her besides my parents and I. I sighed, stepping back. Looking to the new high priest as he glared back with fire in his eyes. I bowed my head. _

"_M-my apologies, s-sir" I stuttered with disgust. I heard an evil chuckle, followed by a venomous voice dripping with fake pleasure. _

"_Come along, dear Tepin" He smiled, holding his arm out for her to grasp. I turned to shut the door before hearing him speak again "And you," he began "Learn your place in this world woman. Do not defy the ones ranked above you, severe punishments lay ahead for those who do" he spat viciously. I felt a shiver go up my spine as I looked towards my sister on his arm, staring back in fear as she too, bowed her head and walked along the brick path with the high priest. I slammed the door shut, growling to myself as I sat back down on my sleeping mat. I knew the worst was yet to come, but I chose to stay silent…at least for now. _

_About an hour later, my parents came home. I explained where Tepin had run off to and we went about our daily lives, waiting for the return of her. It wasn't until moments later we heard a shriek from outside. The quiet town was soon in a hustle as they ran towards the cries. Tepin! Maybe it was her! Was she alright? Had that spider done something to her? My heart pounded a mile a minute. My parent's rushed to the door, but I paused them both in their tracks. _

"_No," I began "I'll go. You stay here and watch over the house" my father looked at me for a moment before my mother placed her hands on his shoulders and guided him back. I dashed down the pathway, pushing through the crowd of people, I had to find my sister. _

_I ran through the sea of people until I made it to the front and paused in horror. It was Tepin, being held by the collar of her dress by none other than Tzekkle Kahn. _

"_People of El Dorado, we have lived among this temptress for far too long! My father never lifted a finger to rid of this wench but as I want nothing more than to be a great successor, I shall dispose of her! So that we shall all live in peace!" the crowd cheered in relief while I screamed in fear. _

"_STOP!" I screamed as the people quieted. They spoke in hushed voices about my family and Tepin as I walked towards the vile man._

"_You let her go right now! She has done merely a thing to harm these people! She does not need to be killed over her looks!" I felt myself shaking in fear as he shot his soulless eyes towards me, like those of his fathers. I then heard his chuckle that sent shivers throughout my whole body. _

"_How rude of you" he started smoothly "speaking to me as if I am on your level. Quite the stupid woman you are" he laughed "you must've forgotten our little 'conversation' at your cottage…"My head darted towards her, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. _

"_I told you severe punishments laid ahead" he said darkly before staring deep into the eyes of Tepin before grasping her thin neck. Tepin coughed violently, her breaths staggered and heavy. I stood frozen, just watching this horrid scene in front of me. Various colors swirled throughout his hands as he shot himself back, lurching my sister forward before she fell limp to the ground. My tears fell freely down my face as Tzekkle Kahn through what looked to be a pastel blue ball into the waters of Xibalba. _

"_Her soul is now Xibalba's problem" he stuck his large nose into the air as he walked away with the rest of the city. I ran to her side, screaming at her, shaking her, doing anything in my power to bring her back but all she did was flail limply in my arms. There was nothing else to do but clutch her form close to myself and weep into her cold, pale, shoulder. _

_Taking her body home had to be the worst night of my life. My father yelled, my mother wept, and I just sat there trying to keep my head above water. _

_The following year, bringing me up to now, my father fled the city out of fear of the high priest and my mother died from grief the sicknesses stress brought to her. Tepin had been buried in the garden behind our cottage, she always loved the flowers. I was alone, hating the world as I had done 4 years back. I needed something more. I needed out! I ran to the god's temple that night, grabbing the Head of the God and fleeing towards the entrance of the city. I stopped before heading out, staring into the dusky, grey daybreak of morning. _

"_I'll find a new world Tepin," I whispered "I'll find a world of love, where no evil or priests roam the land. I will do this for you Tepin, I will do this with my love for you" _

"And then I ran into you guys" Chel sighed. The two men stared at her with despair. They never knew this fire cracker of a girl had been through so much in life. Chel felt the lump in her throat expand in size as the familiar tears she knew so well fell once again. She felt two strong arms around her suddenly. She looked up, seeing Miguel and Tulio both embracing the young native with a feeling of genuine love and care that she hadn't felt in a long time. Sure, she had been with Tulio on many occasions but it didn't feel _genuine_. Now, now she felt it.

She looked into the sky just like she had done that early morning she had left, staring at the stars that reminded her of Tepin's twinkle she always had in her eyes.

'_I'll find the world someday, I have new friends Tepin, and I have a chance now…and I will do it for you'_


End file.
